(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a float valve for use in a compressor adapted to provide increased performance when subjected to pressure pulsations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a float bell comprising stiffeners fashioned to diminish acceleration of the float bell in response to pressure pulsations.
(2) Description of Related Art
Float valves are used in water cooled chillers for maintaining a liquid seal and for controlling flow to the evaporator. In screw chillers, capacity and performance are improved through the use of an economizer cycle. During such an economizer cycle, the economizer flow is introduced into the screw compressor chamber between inlet and outlet ports. Because the screw compressor is a positive displacement compressor, it produces high pressure pulsations. As a result, the float valve in the economizer chamber is subjected to these pulsations which can lead to failure. In particular, the float bell which forms a central part of the float valve is subject to fatigue and failure at the joint formed between the outer dome and the inner tube.
What is therefore needed is a float bell design which minimizes the incidence of fatigue and failure.